


Never wanting to Leave

by fangirl1210



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Matteo Florenzi/David - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Happy, Happy Matteo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 21:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl1210/pseuds/fangirl1210
Summary: This is just David and Matteo being cute on a lazy Sunday





	Never wanting to Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I SUCK AT SPELLINF SORRY

david and Matteo where having a lazy sunday in matteos room. They havent left the room all weeked. The two were just so happy to be togther they didnt care about the world outside the world that they would ave to face that monday. Matteo never wantsto think about monday he nows thT he has to face the world and the angry ex girlfriend that lived in it. Its close to noon and the boys are laying pecfully Matteo laying his head on Davids chest lisening to Davids heart. Matteo was so happy he didnt even notice that he had let out a happy sigh as he snuggeled closer if that was even possible. David let out a little giggle when he hear Matteos happy sigh.  
"what" Matteo said hushed and happy  
"your just to cute i cant help it" David said all happyand giggels   
"ur the cute one" Matteo says muffled by Davids shirt.  
Matteo wasnt one for being cute and sweet but when itcame to David he couldnt help it he just wanted to be soft with him.  
"what was that?" David smiled knowing what Matteo said he just wanted to hear it agian  
" i said shut up' Matteo said trying to keep up the bad boy act but failing to hide the smile   
"nooo u said that i was cute!!" David teased   
"shut up" matteo said as he pouted at David silently asking for a kiss. David happly kissed his pouting boy. Matteo has never felt happyier he wanted to leave this bed or Davids arms.


End file.
